


More Than Enough

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Closeted Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Harry Potter Next Generation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James thinks what they have is enough but Scorpious wants more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the Livejournal group Hentai_contest and prompt 100 How I lost my virginity.
> 
> Story is a slash pairing with explicit gay sex so Please Do Not Flame!!
> 
> Also this is unbetad so I apologize for any mistakes I may have made!! Enjoy and wish me luck in the contest!! :-)

James doesn’t really know a thing… In fact, when it comes to gay sex he might as well be as virginal as young Scorpius. He’s clueless as to how this works but somehow he’s the one in charge. He’s the one responsible for making this work out between the two of them. As he looks down at Scorpius so naked and willing beneath him, he feels that responsibility weigh heavily.

Because technically, he’s the grown up here. There’s only a few years between them but its enough. Its the difference between being a smitten young sixteen year old and a mature lad of nineteen. James often wonders if Scorpius even knows what he’s getting himself into by doing this. He wonders if he realizes how much it’ll change things between them. James has been here before, when he was barely seventeen, getting drunk at his aunt Luna’s wedding and losing his own virginity to one of his cousins best friends. He’d felt so scared and alone after that night.

See he hadn’t really enjoyed sleeping with a girl back then and it hadn’t gotten much better from there on in. It had led him to have doubts. That’s how he’d finally found himself snogging his little brother’s best mate during one of their many sleepovers. Scorpius had welcomed the attention and it hadn’t been hard convincing him to keep it a secret. The late night snogging and secret handjobs behind everyones backs had been more than enough for James but Scorpius had wanted more. So here they were, six months later, taking that final plunge of intimacy with James scared and nervous as hell.

He’s nervous about doing this wrong and scared about actually enjoying it. After all, he loves it when Scorpius gets down on his knees and sucks his cock. Loves it more than he ever has with any girl. He knows that probably means he’s gay but it hasn’t stopped him from wanting more. Hasn’t stopped him from wanting this when Scorpius had suggested it.

James wonders what Scorpius will expect from him after tonite. Will he want more from their relationship? Will their secret rendezvous be enough? James is afraid Scorpius could want more than he can give. He isn’t ready or at least he doesn’t think he is. James cares for the boy and it frightens him but is he really ready for this? Is he ready to let everyone know he’s gay? Can he really make such an open commitment to his boyfriend?

James hopes he remembers everything from the gay sex manual he nicked from his Aunt Hermione’s library. Doing this makes him feel nervous and insecure but he’s determined to make the best of it. He’s sure to use a liberal amount of lube on his fingers but Scorpius still yelps as James presses in a bit too hard and fast. He’s quick to pull his fingers out, laying a soothing hand upon Scorpius’ quivering thigh.

“I’m sorry… Are you okay?”James whispers quietly.

“Yeah, just go a bit slower.” Scorpius says in a reassuring tone.

“Maybe we just shouldn’t do this...” James falters.

“Jamie, you promised.”

James looks into Scorpius’ blue eyes and sees the want and desire lying within them. Scorpius is so young yet so determined. James can’t disappoint him. He won’t allow himself to do that, not when Scorpius wants to give him so much of himself.

James presses his fingers back inside of Scorpius; going slower, more careful this time. He presses in several times until Scorpius lets out a low groan. James tries moving his fingers around to help stretch Scorpius open. Scorpius winces slightly but never asks him to stop. James can feel Scorpius’ muscle loosening but still he’s unsure.

“Jamie… Please…” Scorpius moans as James’ fingers brush against his prostate..

“I’m not sure you’re ready just yet, Scor.” 

James hovers over Scorpius, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I don’t want to hurt you baby.” He whispers against Scorpius’ mouth.

“Its okay. I’m ready...” Scorpius replies and James is only slightly reassured. 

James is nervous as he pulls the condom over his cock. He’d been too embarrassed to ask anyone about contraceptive charms but thankfully he’d remembered the muggle contraptions from a prank Uncle Ron and his father had pulled on his Uncle George at his bachelor party. He squirts more lube onto Scorpius’ hole and sticks his fingers back in to be sure his boyfriend’s well stretched.

It feels incredible as he sinks himself inside of Scorpius’ body. He’s only in a couple inches though when Scorpius cries out from the burn of being stretched even further. James halts his movements, his fingers rubbing soothing circles across Scorpius’ bare chest. He holds back until Scorpius finally urges him to move again. He presses in slowly, stopping every couple inches. Still he can feel Scorpius tensing beneath him. James has his cock completely wedged inside of Scorpius and he whispers calming words into his lover’s ear.

“Relax, baby. Its alright, I’ve got you.”

James wraps his fist tight around Scorpius’ prick, trying to distract the boy from the pain. Barely a minute passes before Scorpius begins to relax, letting his thighs fall further apart so James can begin to thrust. He takes it slow at first but soon Scorpius is matching his movements, quietly begging him to go faster. 

“Fuck… Jamie… Please…”

James can feel Scorpius’ pants against his neck and increases his thrusts. They continue grinding their hips together, getting into a steady rhythm.

“Damn Scorpius, you feel so good. So fucking good, baby.”

James knows his words aren’t exactly waxing poetic but right now he can’t begin to care. It’s like his animal instincts have taken over. Somehow he knows just which angle to make Scorpius moan. James definitely isn’t an expert at this but somehow he feels like its turned out alright. He reaches between their bodies and pulls again at Scorpius’ cock. It only takes a few tugs and Scorpius is whimpering through the climax. James feels the familiar warm splash of spunk on his hand which has him smiling.

“Feel good?” He asks gently. 

Scorpius' reply is an incoherent but contented murmur and James knows its okay to continue.He pulls Scorpius up into his arms and thrusts a bit harder. Scorpius cries out from the added stimulus, his body still wrought with pleasure. Scorpius bites down hard upon James’ shoulder causing him to shiver. The heat in his groin builds and soon James is joining Scorpius, grunting his way through the most intense orgasm of his life. His head falls against Scorpius’ chest and he feels the boy wrap his arms tight around his waist.

They don’t move for several moments, both caught up in some post coital bliss but then James feels himself softening and reluctantly has to pull out. He gets up off the bed to discard the used condom. Glancing over at Scorpius, he feels something well up inside of him. He knows he cares but how much he’s still unsure. Maybe he cares enough after all.

“You look beautiful, Scor.” He says quietly.

“You don’t look bad yourself, Mr. handsome quidditch star.” Scorpius replies, a content smile crossing his face.

James blushes at the compliment and climbs back into bed with his boyfriend, kissing his lips softly. 

“Mmmm… You’re making it very hard not to fall in love with you Mr. Malfoy.” He says with a chuckle, trying to lighten the serious mood.

“Good! That was my original intention this whole time.” Scorpius says with a laugh, playing along to James’ joke.

James ignores the playful jibe and kisses Scorpius again, only this time deeper and more intensely. Tonite hasn’t been perfect by any means but it's been more than enough for James. Enough for James to finally let down his guard. Enough for him to allow Scorpius Malfoy to own a piece of his heart. Enough for James to be okay with the fact that he's gay. 

And that seems to be enough for Scorpius as well...


End file.
